DDR Different Dimension Reincarnation
by Mijumaruwott
Summary: Spiritual and material existence may coincide. Deceit and and an assumption may be similar. Chaos energy is still there to watch over beings. Yet the one realizes he must exist for a bit longer. The doll in the shadows? Cotton Candy, failed experiment.
1. Prologue 1 : Royal Oppression

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the SonicTheHedgehog characters due to copyright issues. © Sonic Team and Sega Enterprises LTD.**

!-- page { size: 8.5in 11in; margin: 0.79in } P { margin-bottom: 0.08in } --**If you want SonAmy development, skip the prologue chapters. Scroll to the chapter selection screen and merely start from there.**

I've gotten over my stupid pride and wrote. I cannot allow my pride to prevent me from writing fanfiction ever again. The fly may be swat, but he may still twitch.

Title : D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation.

By : SonAmyFanBoyGadget

Couplings – Obviously you should know me. Or check the filter settings. LOL. There may be some OOC in the prologue chapters, and there probably ARE, but remember, just like in Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, there can be a dramatic character change. So please, keep an open mind. I'd make this a LOT longer, about 5,000 words or so, but I suppose I'll make an exception. Plus, I better post something now or I'll never work on it, know what I mean?

Chapter Title : Prologue Part 1 – Royal Oppression

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"_I don't want anything to do with this, this is your problem. It has nothing to do with my sworn duty, sorry, but no."_

_25 years into the future... Or is it merely a different place... A parallel area..._

Sonic the Hedgehog blazed upon the forlorn background, grim and full of determination. The azure hedgehog had no room to allow his former carefree and "Cool" attitude to surface, for his very life was extinguished. He _existed_, but he wasn't living. Blown out by the winds of vengeance. Or want of it, no, _need_ of it. His thoughts were a lot darker than his fur. He actually wore an article of clothing, despite it making sound when flapping in the wind, but he needed the storage. He preferred to run naturally, and he'd gladly ditch the trench coat for the increased speed and wind. Sometimes the coat just got in the way, but for now it was essential, an unwilling tool. The opposite of what he was.

The skies were dark with crimson lightning, a weather that fit his mood like a puzzle. No, it seemed to be able to inspire him to move on, even stronger. The lightning and the pitter-patter of water didn't bother him one bit, and he was certain his speed wouldn't allow him to get struck. Plus, he didn't care about his special sneakers getting muddy, and his coat flapped behind him, mysteriously not getting muddy.

Many people had been punished because of his stubborn pride, or as he believed it, his "Hubris". It wounded his ego for a bit when he looked it up, especially when he was forced to read it. That didn't sit well with him. His belief that everyone should die by natural causes had flaws, but no more. He threw that belief and idea away. There just wasn't any room for that kind of thinking for his mission..

"_The reason for my life... She wants me to avenge her, not join her? Then... This body has become nothing but a tool... Just like him? Just like both of them? I'm going to be disposed of soon, anyways..."_

The look in his eyes were blank – Devoid as he struggled to meet his promise – No, it was more than that, it was his commitment. He would do anything to fulfill it, even in death. No, he wouldn't bother to dwell on things too much – The big picture always hurt his head. It was the little things that lead up to the big things to him, a snowball that rolled that a slop that gained mass to knock down a passerby.

The darkness was a mere blur to him, the lines shattering and reforming. The rain whipped upon his face, stinging it a bit due to the poison in the air, but didn't hit much of it. He didn't care. Pain was a part of this tool, and he accepted that. After all, one tool reluctantly helped him in doing something outside of his function, but it was all his fault that he was punished for it by unholy providence. So he simply ignored the pain. He was no Shadow, but he was no wimp either.

"_I don't deserve to be called Sonic. I need a new name, one that will be different by what I used to do. The old me wouldn't do this... No, he would. But I am merely a shell, a weapon built to kill, one that has no soul. Not anymore... No, I realize it now..."_

Sonic readied his weapon. His Spin-Dash was too noisy and required to be charged up a bit, though he could simply ram into his opponent with a well-placed jump, but he needed to be prepared. After all, not everything can be solved by resourcefulness and speed. He'd learned that the hard way a long time ago.

At last, his target emerged. The average Mobian would merely spot what looked like a cave entrance, which they probably wouldn't bother to come to this location, anyways . An inconspicuous warehouse, almost camouflaged by the darkness, the ebony painted entrance, and the boggy water. The wet and spongy ground warned him that he was nearing enemy territory – Perfect. He'd eaten a while ago as well. Food was merely nothing but a tool as well, so no enjoyment there either. No room for enjoyment with his life taken away. Just existence and subsistence. Two Failed Attempts, and one struggle to defend himself convinced him that there will be two and hopefully not three more losses. Or perhaps that third loss has already happened.

Now, Sonic faced a dilemma – The old Sonic would attempt to charge through the entrance, and probably be ambushed. That would be suicide. He could also search for a secret entrance. There simply might not be one, and it would distract him from treading into deep water, not that he was into it anyways. Or, he could simply wait for a solution, sneak in, or SOMETHING. He was impatient to fulfill his commitment and join his beloved, but he could only fulfill the latter if he was rash. Being rash failed the first time with harsh repercussions. The second time was a lot more successful but no where near success. He needed to be different, new, fresh, not moldy, since fresh cookies should taste better. Not that he cared.

The grizzled anthropomorphic hedgehog spotted a high enclosure nestled within some rocks, and then spotted a clear path to run. He made sure to speed along the path, making sure to make no noise except for the noise from air drag by way of his blitzing speed. He found the damp air to be quite tiring and tedious, but he ignored it. His commitment would give him power. It would. It had to. He found he could not do this alone, but his commitment proved to his heart that he was not spiritually alone. He could hear her voice, urging him on. What he didn't know, was that his beloved did not want him to do that goal, but asked him anyway to prolong his demise. She loved him, and she wanted to be with him, but she realized it would be selfish, and realized it would save everyone. They both realized it, and realized that he had to go down.

The wizened hedgehog sighed mentally to himself, while realizing he had a companion within, and a protector. They were so spiritually linked that he could hear her extremely faintly – He wondered if it was the will of the chaos energy that surrounded this planet? His stockpile of rings within his energy gave him quite the bit of chaos energy, and he managed to salvage one of his enemy's crushed-up Chaos Emerald shards from long ago. A pink Chaos Emerald, actually. One that would remind him of his commitment, but he didn't need to be reminded – He would always remember.

"_He must be going with the old, just like how old he is. Har-dee-har-har... Luckily, this proved to be my lucky break, but hopefully, by the way Tails explained it before... Well, whatever. The rings should mask my Chaos Emerald Shard, but he would have noticed my presence even if I only took even the energy of just one ring. Pink... Just like her... But I can still hear you... Thank you..."_

Sonic's ears immediately perked up and saw, in shock, a symbol of great fortune, and that has taught him that commitment can override overwhelming odds, just as he is going to do. However, he's going to do this for a different reason, with a different attitude this time. He protected others – Now he's going to reinforce his love.

_"Wait for me, just a bit longer... I know I didn't want to do this, I know you didn't want me to do this, but we both realized something... I know you'll watch over me... And I can sense your eyes..."_

"_...I love you..."_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Flashback_

"_Sorry... I... I... I really shouldn't have asked you to go... It's all my fault..."_

"_No, I was too focused on my duty... But, with no heir, no nothing, what will become of it now...?"_

"_I'll protect it."_

"_No. You won't. This isn't your duty. You have your own duties, and I have mine. I'll protect it with 'help...'"_

"_But... I should repay you! I owe you!"_

_  
"No, you don't. Like you said, I owe you. And we're even now."_

_  
"You payed it off years ago! I shouldn't have used that against you!"_

"_It doesn't matter, now... Goodbye... Tell that pink girl – No, woman, to take care of you, alright? And... This sounds pretty weird, but can you rip out the symbol on my chest when I'm gone? I-It reminds me too much... I want to die separately from my duty. I had too much pride in my heritage... I-Is she dead? Am I going to join the emerald, like her? Quickly, Sonic, do it!"_

"_I-I'm sorry. I'll do it..."_

"_ARGH, THE PAIN! G-Guh... T-Than-Thank y-you... L-looks li-like I-I won't b-be f-free... B-bu-but I w-will be e-eventually! I-I'll s-ee yo-you l-later, h-h-hope f-f-fully? A-and m-make sure not to sc-screw up next time, o-okay?"_

"_Yes, we will. Thanks."_

"_I-I'll b-be r-r-released... Ahhhh... Green... S-So p-peaceful..."_

_No more blood flowed after that. He was imprisoned now, and his new blood bound him. But, without the crest... He realized he would be free. Eventually.  
_

"You will be be repaid... I'm the one that owes you... So I hope you don't charge interest..."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Preview to next chapter**_

_Sonic spots a robot going within his target. But, is it rogue? Does it work for his hated enemy? Will he ditch his trench coat? Will he eat a freshly-baked cookie? Will he join his loved one anytime soon?Will this become one of his many past mistakes? Will he succumb to sorrow and commit suicide? Will he survive his enemies new, malicious creations? Will I refrain from putting an STD in due to Cornwallace's influence? Will he survive to meet someone very familiar to him in every way? Stay tuned to another chapter of D.D.R.!! (Sorry, bad joke, couldn't resist)_

_To commit to someone you love rather than to help that person exist with a material form... That's what that person would want..._

_Chibi-Sonic looked at a statue, then put a finger to his mouth. Then, put it in his mouth, and picked up some chili with his other hand, then rapidly stuffed his face into a bowl of chili. He then licked his lips and fell asleep, all tuckered out._

END OF PROLOGUE PART ONE : ROYAL OPPRESSION

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N – Well, you're probably wondering about the chapter titles and the fanfic title. Simple – Every chapter, I use a card name from a TCG called "Yu-Gi-Oh!", and I will explain it's symbolism or meaning at the end of every chapter. Don't worry, I'll explain the mechanics as well. Like this.

Royal Oppression basically locks down your opponent by letting them only getting out a monster one at a time, instead of swarming, instilling depression. And, of course, oppression leads to depression. You should know what royalty means, the enemy you're all familiar with sort of considers himself royalty.

SeeThePeasants?ThenYouDon'tNeedToPlayTheGameToUnderstand.

Now, from now on, see if you can see what it represents. The title of the card may be important as well, so factor that in as well. That was for the title, basically, but it will represent many things as well. In due time. And it's multi-chapter, if you're wondering. LOL

**Disclaimer #2 – All Yu-Gi-Oh! Card names belong to Konami. DDR belongs to Konami as well, I believe.**

If you're wondering why the heck I wrote this, or why I wrote something that would make you gouge out your eyes, simple – I write for SonAmy. One day, I hope to write something that would make Sonic or Amy proud. Probably Amy, and maybe Sonic... LOL!

_Review if you want, I'm obsessed with new stuff in my email box. Oh yeah, the other stuff is about 260 words, but hopefully when I'm done it'll be buffed up. If the fanfic seems to drag on and on, oh well, but I'm trying to do better, so bear with me and give me tips please =D. ApologiesIfTheMiscStuffSeemsRedundantAndACheapWayToBuffWordCountButIGotCarriedAwayLoL_

_I'll continue no matter what people will say. SonAmy matters, not the readers. HAH! I will make you proud, Sonic and Amy! No matter what, I believe in them. Even if people view me as CRAZY!_

_Credits to Unlimitedthefinal for inspiriing me, credits to azngirlchibi for helping me with a tiny idea that led to this fic, to FrozenNitrogen for helping with my weird questions, to CornWallace for his cooperation, to me for writing this, to Sonic and Amy for being cute, to the readers for reading this. But, I think I'll take down this fanfic in the near future.  
_


	2. Prologe 2 : Huge Revolution

**Disclaimer – I do not own any of the SonicTheHedgehog characters due to copyright issues. © Sonic Team and Sega Enterprises LTD.**

**Disclaimer #2 – All Yu-Gi-Oh! Card names belong to Konami. DDR belongs to Konami as well, I believe. © Konami.**

**Title** : D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation.

**By** : SonAmyFanBoyGadget

**Setting** : Still Future, or is it something else...

Alright, I've decided now – The prologue chapters are going to be short. Plus, thanks to the inspiring words of Aiko-Chan SoT, I've decided to be inspired by him and screw the editing. HAH! If I want them to be long, I could have combined them, but screw it. I've got college exams soon as well, but screw the exams. I'm rushing through these with Sonic Speed. If you want SonAmy development, skip the prologue chapters. Scroll to the chapter selection screen and merely start from there. (This message will persist until the real start is posted. Think of this as one of those RPG's with an awe-inspiring teammate in the beginning of the game.)

If you're wondering, italics means that the character is speaking in his mind / thinking. The reason Sonic isn't speaking to anyone else at the moment YET is because he's materially alone.

**Chapter Title** : Prologue Part 2 – "Huge Revolution"

"_...You're asking ME for help? Fine, whatever."_

Sonic the Hedgehog felt it. Everyone felt it. That 'bot that was trudging through the mud didn't look normal, and Sonic was surprised he didn't spot it before. Thought it was small, and Sonic was one who didn't like to look bad, but this time he didn't care, didn't openly address it, merely mutually spot it. He felt as if he couldn't destroy _THIS_ one, which was strange because he had dismantled and assaulted many, but he felt something familiar, and felt reassurance from the Chaos Emerald Shard in his trench coat. He didn't feel thirty-three percent reassurance, he felt three-hundred percent.

Instead, Sonic sped past it, and as he hoped, the robot didn't tip off the alarm systems. The 'bot looked at the dust that collected from Sonic's speed, and just went on trudging through the entrance as it opened for it.

Of course, Sonic knew there had to be some sort of security at the entrance, and didn't care. He wasn't one to use discretion, and his enemy knew it. He had a feeling that his opponent's pride would allow him to merely leave the work to his robotic slaves and probably confront Sonic himself. His pride was merely a stepping stone for Sonic – Being spoiled has it's upsides – For him. The old Sonic would have enjoyed the extra 'bots to dismantle, but the current one would have thought them a nuisance.

Sonic was right. In another room, far away from his current location, a hulking figure overshadowed a two-tailed fox as he smirked. He had had many weeks to perfect the signal transmitter that would drive the former best friend of Sonic the Hedgehog mad with a simple tune. The formerly large human smirked as he hefted his new cybernetic body. He felt the artificial plasma and blood pump through his body, and it was simple work to attune them to mimic a spine and everything essential to move and control a body. His body couldn't malfunction either – It was perfectly in-sync with his mind, which was still housed within his artificial head. Humanity didn't matter to him anymore – There were no more humans, thanks to him. He made sure of it. But, he merely wanted to see the pain on the azure, tall hedgehog's face instead of a servant doing it. Besides, he knew that if he wanted to do something, it would be best if he had done it himself. Or, rather, someone close by to weaken him. He didn't care what would happen to the fox – He had something planned, especially if he died. He knew he was still material, and would seek his revenge even through death.

The other hedgehog was right, but his sworn enemy, whom had gone too far, didn't know that his hubris would be his downfall.

Truth to be told, Sonic didn't know where to go. But he had to. For his commitment and to save others. He can't die again, merely go into a spiritual body.

But it wasn't going to be easy, Sonic knew, as he darted enclosures that seemed to dot the facility. That's why he had a sneaking suspicion that this was way too easy, and that there must be a trap. Sonic knew he must carry out the wishes of his life, but he also wanted to use his body – His greatest tool, to save someone else, or to free him. Free him from the material world, or allow him to stay in the material world. His "little brother", as he treated him. Even his genius couldn't save him from pure maliciousness. Naiveté versus one of the darkest incarnations of human darkness.

"_Tails really should have grown up, like me. I was too stupid, too naive ."_

But, he still got overwhelmed, swamped by a huge wave of darkness. Sure, his enemy was cruel, after all, relentless in his domination, he had been too far.

_"I bet he was gonna try to destroy the world now, not rule it. I have to kill him if this world is to be better, I know there are pockets of life somewhere. She's with me, though... She'll protect me... I'm protecting her as well..."_

Sonic eventually realized something – There were signs. Signs leading to the inner-sanctum, and most of the 'bots were out of the way, in different hallways. That's why it was so easy! His mind screamed to him to turn back, that it was a trap, but he didn't care. He had a backup plan if he was captured. Tails had given it to him reluctantly, but he'd use it if he had to, for he didn't want his body to be used to hurt other people. He knew what his enemy could do with his DNA if given the chance. But still, Sonic mentally cursed himself – If his enemy was a genius, then he must have used suggestive psychology.

But still, the blue hero sped on, stealthily dodging the mindless patrolling 'bots. He wouldn't be stopped, and together, he would take down the doctor once and for all.

"_I see it..."_

"_Don't worry, you'll be fine..."_

"_I know... Because you believe in me... I can't fail, either."  
_

"_Just try your best. I know you can do something."_

"_But what?"_

_  
"Just believe..."_

"_Okay."_

Sonic, invigorated by the conversation in this forsaken base, sped on with a renewed effort, turning at the last corner to see a huge door that led to an underground cavern, he could smell the stale air. Someone needs to clean up their hygiene.

"_I'm coming for ya, you fat ****."_

Sonic spotted his target, and readied his punch-dagger. No time for a spindash, and the consequences of missing were great. What he wasn't prepared for was how much his opponent had changed. Now, he would have no problem killing a monster. He spotted a cloaked figure next to the giant hulk of metal, but didn't care. He spotted something grotesque next to a giant line of monitors he believed the hulk, but somehow he wasn't surprised when the giant hulk suddenly spun around, cybernetic eyes opened with a hunger and thirst for hedgehog soup.

"You've done my work for me, you insolent little rodent."

"Made you more ugly? Sorry, but I didn't know such a thing was possible. Oh, wait, what's that in front of me? Oh, right, that's just you."

"I know what you're here for, and I'm in no mood for games. I'm gonna dance you with. Can you match my new body?"

"What, DDR? Sorry, but you're too fat, inside. Besides, my high-score was, and still is, way higher than yours will ever be..."

The hedgehog apparently got back his attitude just for a moment, before becoming grim once again.

"Doesn't matter, Hedgehog. I've killed your love, and I've killed that stupid guardian. I even killed that 'Faker' as you called him, you should be happy! Now I get to kill you, then that fox is going to be my faithful servant... I just haven't called him out yet... We're going to purge the world of the filthy beings that inhabit this planet. We're the new generation, and you're outdated. You're expired."

"You're wrong. You've skipped the expire part, and went right into dead. You're dead right now..."

"You're dead just by coming here, hedgehog. You should have brought help, so that I can eliminate more of you. And what's that in your coat? The famous, _natural_, hedgehog is wearing clothes? I know what you have, and I want it back. Now. Give it to me and I just might let you go. If you beg, that is! Fwahahahahah!"

"You're wrong. I'm not alone. And what you're sensing is merely the rings I have collected."

"Don't lie to me, I can sense it. Oh, and that's right, you have little imaginary friends. I always thought you were funny in the head. Hah! You first."

"My pleasure, you rotten egg. I'm gonna make you taste worse than instant-egg mix!"

Just as they were about to charge at each other, an old "Friend" emerged from the wall, shattering it and causing a bit of the ceiling to crumble.

"STOP! I'm going to take him down! Not some fatass idiot who can't even insult correctly or beat a mere rodent in DDR!"

Sonic and Robotnik, were both surprised to see an enraged Metal Sonic, with newly a new coat of paint and continuous crimson-red eyes, ready his metallic claws and and enraged demeanor, charge at Robotnik in blind fury and pride. That is, if you can call it pride.

"What? He-He cheated, that's why. It doesn't matter, I was planning on using him as my backup plan, but emerge, Mecha Sonic MKIII!"

Robotnik's giant arm gestured to a hidden door, which emerged to show an old model based on the one Sonic and Knuckles individually both defeated – Mecha Sonic Mark II, but larger, outfitted with more weapons, and overall more deadly then before, but still had the glaring weakness of the lack of speed he had and the overall bulkiness, and it's eyes... It lacked the pure-red that Metal had, and merely had a dull-brown, loyal look instilled within it. It merely used it's jet-boosters to dash right next to the metallic doctor, silently calculating the stats of success. It didn't tell his master, but it read "90%" against Metal Sonic. It didn't need to.

"My newest creation... Metal, you're fired."

"I'll tear that inferior doppelganger apart! Nothing will stop me from my REVENGE!"

"Come on, Eggface, let me take him on!"

"No. You're dealing with me. I want to personally finish you off... Since you have a zero percent chance of winning! Wahahahahahah!"

Sonic wondered if the rogue bot was Metal, but he certainly wasn't sure. The more he thought about it, the more his head hurt, for some reason...

"I am currently upgraded with the newest firmware." The bulkier Sonic droned on. "It is time for you to retire."

"_This is a waste of time... But with one crazed doctor that's not even human anymore, one rogue, berserk metallic version of me, one rebuilt version of me that I could probably defeat, and one strange, cloaked figure... I've got to treat lightly... Please, give me strength..."_

Sonic could feel power emanating from his shard, and he was glad he had his stockpile of rings. Something told him he'd need it, and he needed to watch out for the crossfire that would ensue. But, he wondered, who was that cloaked figure – He didn't move, he didn't flinch, but he could feel sorrow from the figure. He could have sworn he saw a warm color swish briefly... But convinced himself that was impossible, as the figure was disguised one hundred percent.

"_Go on, Sonic. If you need help... I'm here for you. In fact... Just wait a bit longer..."_

_  
**Flashback**_

"_Strange, I've never died before... I didn't expect him to be THIS powerful."_

_  
"No, I think someone's betrayed us... But who!?"_

"_I don't know, but you really should just move on. I'm going to be forgotten... Heh... But at least I tried."_

"_No, you won't."_

"_Finish me off. Now."_

END OF PROLOGUE PART TWO : "HUGE REVOLUTION"

A/N : The chapter title, "Huge Revolution", is a card that destroys all of your opponents cards, hand and field. Gives them no options, all you need are 3 specific weak cards. Basically, it refers to striking back when you're down, or even weak people may be strong when united. What's going to be united? Simple – I chose that as the preview... Heh... Credits to FlameDragon2 from gamefaqs. I should have picked a better card for the title, maybe Tactical Espionage Expert or something... Major, MAJOR credit to Cornwallace for making stuff good, and thanks Unlimitedthefinal for the review! That perked me right up! And Aiko-Chan SoT for the awesome review and inspiring me to screw the editing. I take about 2-3 months to edit, anyways.

Dedicating this section to Dissidia – Final Fantasy since that's such an awesome game. And remember kids, too much love can be destructive, which is why Sonic acts the way he does in the games – It's to balance things out should someone pursue the couple, which was a great move by the game dev's. Next chapter will make up for this one, so look out!


End file.
